Un jour presque heureux
by Kohem
Summary: La Team Free Will profite de jours calmes au Bunker jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille connaissance s'invite et vienne s'entretenir avec Sam dans le plus grand des secrets. Castiel et Dean finissent par le découvrir et c'est un enchaînement de désillusions qui entraîne Sam à réaliser l'ampleur de ses actes passés. [OS - Bromance]


Bonjour à tous,

Il m'a fallu un temps infini pour arriver à terminer l'un de mes nombreux projets d'écriture et malheureusement ce n'est encore une fois qu'un OS (dire qu'il y a un temps où je n'arrivais jamais à n'écrire qu'un One-Shot…). OS qui de base, se devait d'être très fluffy s'est retrouvé être un truc sombre et… déprimant ? Pas sûr que ce soit un bon qualificatif. Si je vous dis ça, c'est surtout pour justifier ce début assez… fluf du coup ^o^

Donc là on est dans du hurt!Sam comme rarement j'en ai écrit avec le retour d'un personnage qui n'est peut-être pas très apprécié (en fait j'en sais rien mais il existe peu de fiction française avec ce perso) mais personnellement j'aime bien l'écrire.

Au niveau de la time-line, j'introduis cette fiction courant saison 12 notamment parce que je fais mention des _British Men of Letters_ et du coup un peu de Mary (mais c'était plus pour rester cohérent avec la série que par réelle envie.) Dans tous les cas, je place cette histoire au moment où Mary n'est plus au Bunker mais qu'elle et les frères ne sont plus en froids et à un moment où Cass' est présent.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire dans les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir et plus que tout c'est intéressant d'avoir votre avis, on peut difficilement s'améliorer sans commentaire constructif…

PS : Je sais avoir dit que je publierai plus régulièrement mais... Force est d'admettre que le temps joue contre moi. Alors j'écris toujours mais pour le reste, va falloir prendre son mal en patience.

PS² : Je viens de changer de pseudo (comme je l'avais annoncé) avec beaucoup de retard, mais vous commencez à être habitué...

* * *

**Un jour presque heureux**

**.***.**

Comme chaque jours, Sam est réveillé par son téléphone à 6 heure pétante. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas laissé les rayons du soleil le réveiller le matin, qu'il soit au Bunker ou dans un de ces motels infectes qu'il a côtoyé toute sa vie.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'ils n'ont aucune chasse de prévue, la matinée s'écoule dans une succession d'actions rituelles que Sam n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir vivre avant la découverte du Bunker. S'il a définitivement tiré un trait sur une possible vie normale, il s'est récemment rendu compte que cette dimension routinière lui donne un sentiment proche de ce qu'il espérait de la vie quand il était encore qu'un adolescent.

C'est donc, non sans fatigue, qu'il sort de sa chambre en pantalon long et tee-shirt gris, traînant des chaussettes dans les longs couloirs de leur presque maison, cette fameuse routine le guidant à la cuisine malgré les paupières à peine ouvertes le tout en baillant silencieusement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il est le premier debout, Dean met toujours plus de temps à se sortir du lit, pas forcément un lève tard, mais il aime à se trainer dans le lit quand il sait qu'il peut se le permettre. Aussi quand Sam arrive dans la pièce, il n'y a personne. D'un geste mécanique, il allume la lumière, se dirige vers la cafetière qu'il met en route, attrape deux tasses qu'il dépose sur la table derrière laquelle il va ensuite s'installer, assis sur le même tabouret, les coudes sur la table, son menton reposant sur son poing.

Il faut le temps au café de couler pour que Dean apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte en boxer, tee-shirt noir et son peignoir laissé ouvert. Il marque une pause au seuil de la cuisine, a un regard sur son frère qui suffit pour tout salut que Sam lui rend bien, avant de descendre la marche et servir sans un mot les deux tasses tout en s'installant à son tour en face de son cadet.

.*.

Le petit déjeuner s'écoule doucement dans un silence agréable et coutumier. Dean lit le journal de la veille déjà annoté par Sam et si aucune chasse ne s'est démarqué, Sam a pris cette habitude d'épancher sa science dans les marges, critiquant autant la politique que les climatosceptiques, entourant les articles scientifiques intéressant autant pour leur Culture Générale que pour ce qui pourrait les sauver dans le cadre de leur travail (Dean se souvient de cette chasse au Wendigo en Floride où il s'est fait piqué par une chenille-chat – rigolez-rigolez mais ça fait un mal de chien cette merde ! - et remercie encore Sam et sa mémoire d'éléphant qui avait lu pas moins d'un an plus tôt un article qui annonçait que sa prolifération dans l'état était réel danger car la piqure est potentiellement mortelle si non traité dans l'heure.). Même Dean se surprend de plus en plus à souligner certaines informations même si pour lui, il s'agit plutôt de cinémas, de projections exceptionnels, d'avant-premières ou encore de concerts.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Dean est toujours plongé dans la rubrique cinéma, Sam débarrasse la table, ressert un dernier café à son frère qu'il s'empresse d'engloutir avant que Sam n'embarque sa tasse. Il dépose couverts et tasses dans l'évier sachant pertinemment que Dean fera la vaisselle avant de partir.

Ça fait toujours sourire Sam de savoir que son grand-frère, macho puissance mille s'occupe de toutes les tâches ménagères ou presque. En plus de la vaisselle, Dean lui repasse ses chemises qu'il range dans son armoire sans que Sam ne lui ait jamais demandé de le faire à sa place, se sachant tout à fait capable d'utiliser un fer à repasser contrairement à ce que semble penser Dean.

Ce dernier fait également les courses, bien qu'ils les fassent souvent ensemble en retour de chasses par exemple et la cuisine. Dean a toujours eu un certain goût pour ça, Sam ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il l'a surpris à regarder des émissions culinaires quand il est pris de ses insomnies, sans compter ses nombreux essais de variation de recette lorsqu'il était encore un gamin.

Il y a bien la poussière qui ne lui dit trop rien, il s'est plaint que c'était beaucoup trop grand et qu'il prendrait au moins deux jours pour nettoyer tout le bunker. Il a bien tenté de convaincre Castiel de s'en occuper d'un claquement de doigt magique mais l'Ange lui a répliqué qu'il n'était pas la bonne fée de Cendrillon, réplique qui a quelque peu hébété Dean et fait sourire Sam, l'un comme l'autre ne sachant pas vraiment d'où il a tiré la référence.

Alors ils ont dû investir dans un de ces robots qui nettoient tout seul. C'est Dean qui avait insisté, disant à son cadet qu'il n'était pas question qu'ils vivent dans un nid de poussière sous prétexte qu'ils sont des chasseurs et dégomment des têtes chaque semaine. Sam était trop occupé à retenir un fou rire pour faire une quelconque opposition alors même qu'il est d'accord avec lui, ils ont autres choses à faire que de parcourir la surface incroyablement grande du bunker à l'aspirateur. Ils en ont pris deux que Dean s'aime à appeler R2-D2 et C-2PO, et Sam niera en faire de même.

Une fois la table nettoyée, participant tout de même aux tâches ménagères, Sam se rend alors aussitôt dans la bibliothèque, surfe un temps sur son ordinateur à la recherche d'une affaire. Il en trouve bien une à quelques Etats d'ici mais il apprend que Jeff s'occupe déjà du cas et comme cela semble n'être qu'un polymorphe, Sam le sait suffisamment compétent pour ne pas avoir à lui prêter main forte.

Dean apparaît dans la pièce, le questionne silencieusement et Sam se contente de secouer la tête. L'aîné Winchester laisse paraître un sourire puis annonce qu'il sort. Trois minutes de douche plus tard, il traverse la pièce pour sortir du Bunker. Sam ne demande pas où va Dean, sachant qu'il peut tout aussi bien aller au cinéma qu'au stand de tir en périphérie de Lebanon.

.*.

Sam abandonne assez rapidement son ordinateur pour se plonger dans un ouvrage en Japonais. Il s'est récemment décidé à s'y mettre. Bobby n'étant plus là pour aider en cas de monstre mythique japonais, il s'est dit qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour décrypter tous ces Kanjis et ces histoires. Il a commencé la semaine dernière, et doit avouer ne pas trop mal s'en sortir.

\- Salut Sam.

L'interpellé a un sourire resplendissant quand il reconnaît cette voix.

\- Salut.

Sam lève la tête de son ouvrage du XVII° siècle, croise ce regard bleu perçant installé sur la chaise face à lui.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu », souffle Sam.

\- Je sais. Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger pendant cette affaire de couple de divinité. Ton frère semblait plus que sur les nerfs, finit la voix dans un rire cristallin qui ravit le cœur du chasseur.

\- J'aurai aimé te voir, même l'espace d'une seconde dans un coin de rue, confie-t-il doucement.

\- Je viens quand tu penses à moi.

\- Je pense à toi tous les jours, Jess, réplique Sam un peu abruptement mais pour lui certifier qu'il ne passe pas un jour sans que ses pensées se tournent vers elle.

\- Je sais, réplique Jessica toujours si calmement. « Mais tu étais aussi préoccupé et je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer. »

Sam acquiesce doucement. Il est vrai que leur dernière chasse, sans être particulièrement dangereuse, avait été des plus irritantes ; les deux divinités devant être tué en même temps avec une lame en bronze n'avaient de cesse de jouer d'eux ouvertement au grand dam de Sam qui avait plus passé son temps à tenter de calmer l'humeur de son aîné qui devenait de plus en plus imprudent et violent que de chasser à proprement parler.

Jess vient poser sa main sur celle de Sam comme pour le ramener à elle. Ce dernier lâche brusquement son stylo, surpris par la froideur de ses mains. Il lève des yeux humides vers elle, la gorge serrée avant de venir refermer ses doigts contre ceux de sa petite-amie. Sam se désespère de ce froid qu'il ressent quand elle le touche. Jess n'a jamais les mains froides, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige (même s'il ne neige pas vraiment en Californie) elle n'a jamais eu besoin de gant. Et ces doigts frigorifiés n'est qu'un douloureux rappel pour lui dire qu'elle n'est pas vraiment là. Il ne peut pas se faire croire que c'est le cas et des fois, Sam soupçonne Jess de le faire exprès, de lui rappeler que sa présence n'est peut-être pas illusion mais qu'elle est toujours une morte. En tout cas, ce contact aux allures de soutient est toujours si rude à son cœur.

Un long silence plane entre eux où leur regard se perd dans l'autre avec avidité et espoir. Sam ne l'a jamais avoué à personne mais dans ces jours de repos où il n'a rien d'autre à faire que de lire les nombreux ouvrages de la bibliothèque du Bunker et ceux d'ailleurs ; dans tous ces bouquins qu'il décrypte et archive, il cherche inlassablement un moyen.

Un moyen de la ramener. Sans que cela ne déclenche une énième apocalypse ou ne lui coûte la vie en compensation. Malheureusement, Sam croit comprendre qu'il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. Une apocalypse ou sa mort, même si Sam ne rêverait que de faire tous ces sort et deal, il sait pertinemment que Jess irait le retrouver au fin fond de l'Enfer pour lui botter le cul et cette optique est absolument effrayante.

« Je ne te permets pas ! lâche Jess faussement indignée comme l'indique bien assez son sourire amusé. « Sans conteste j'irais te remonter les bretelles Sam Winchester mais de là à me décrire d'effrayante ! »

Sam lâche un rire court et alors qu'il allait répliquer que c'est l'idée que Jess puisse côtoyer l'Enfer qui lui est effrayant, il est interrompu par la voix de son frère derrière lui.

\- Tu ris tout seul ?

Sam se tourne vers son frère et fronce des sourcils en prenant conscience qu'il n'a même pas entendu la – pourtant pas silencieuse – porte du Bunker s'ouvrir, plus que jamais conscient que son inattention peut lui coûter la vie.

« 'Te stresse pas Sammy, lui dit aussitôt Dean qui semble comprendre l'inquiétude de son frère. « C'est Cass qui m'a ramené. J'ai laissé _Baby _pour le contrôle technique de merde.

Et en effet, Castiel apparaît de derrière le dos de son frère. Sam sourit, rassuré et amusé. Dean a longtemps ignoré les appels aux contrôles techniques obligatoires mais récemment un flic les a arrêtés pour un contrôle de routine et Dean s'est retrouvé à payer une somme monstrueuse parce qu'il n'avait pas ce foutu papier et en plus, ils ont osé lui prendre son bébé pendant presque une semaine. Outre le préjudice moral d'avoir dû louer une voiture (« Louer ! Non mais Sammy ! » avec un regard outré dont Sam se souviendra toute sa vie), ils ont foiré leur chasse et une meute de loup-garou s'est volatilisée dans la nature.

« Alors ? demande Dean en s'installant face à son frère qui a ce plissement de front d'incompréhension. « Tu m'as pas répondu, tu ris tout seul maintenant ? »

Sam ouvre la bouche incapable de savoir quoi répondre à cette question. Il se contente de balbutier des mots sans sens, le fixant avec une intensité qui rebute Dean tandis qu'il vient s'installer en face de son frère, occupé jusque là par Jessica. Cette dernière s'est déjà téléportée à la droite de Sam quand Dean se laisse tomber sur la chaise. Sam demeure immobile et debout jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Dean plisser le front dans une mine inquiète. Il se rassoit brusquement, rattrape son livre et s'empresse à lui donner une réponse ou plutôt une excuse à sa réaction longue et étrange.

\- Je-… Non ! En fait c'est… heu…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Dean avec inquiétude à peine dissimulé.

Sam est vraiment trop gêné pour que ce ne soit que de la surprise. Il y a quelque chose d'autre, Dean peut y mettre sa main au feu. La question est de savoir s'il doit réellement s'en inquiéter ? Sam aurait très bien pu être avec son téléphone en discussion avec Eileen. Dean a remarqué qu'ils se sont pas mal rapproché ces deux-là. Peut-être était-il en discussion coquine ? Dean aimerait que Sammy se lance une bonne fois pour toute. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas autorisé à aimer une femme, à vivre tout simplement.

Mais il remarque aucun téléphone sur la table et Sam détourne le regard, l'empêchant de lire dans son regard et sur son visage.

\- Je- Je pensais juste à autre chose, souffle le cadet avec gêne, son attention sur l'Ange qui n'a pourtant pas dit un mot.

En effet Castiel s'est installé à côté de Dean en silence mais son regard est figé sur la chaise face à lui et semble regarder avec intensité Jessica. Sam ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son cœur s'accélérer à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir découvert la présence de Jessica dans le Bunker.

Dean, quant à lui, plisse les paupières, cherchant à voir au-delà de son corps, comme capable de sonder ses pensées pour déterminer s'il doit pousser son cadet à s'expliquer davantage ou non. Il finit non sans sonder longuement son frère espérant qu'il se trahisse tout seul par laisser tomber dans un reniflement de nez peu convaincu. Après-tout Sam a très bien pu ranger à la hâte son téléphone dans une de ses poches….

Sam lui adresse un sourire de remerciement qui finit de convaincre Dean de passer à autre chose, aussi sort-il aussitôt le pack de bière du sac qu'il tenait depuis son retour par les airs.

C'est tout naturellement qu'il fait glisser une canette sur la table, laquelle Sam réceptionne habilement, et qu'il en dépose une seconde devant Castiel qui se distrait beaucoup de la sensation « moléculaire » de cette boisson. Sam adresse un très bref et discret regard vers la blonde qui est toujours là, invisible aux yeux de son aîné, et lui sourit également. Le cadet Winchester fond sur place comme à chaque fois où il voit son visage et ses fossettes, puis il intercepte le regard de l'ange braqué sur la chaise face à lui – sur Jess, et Sam déglutit, se demandant si l'être céleste peut la voir, ou ne fait que ressentir quelque chose.

Il se réfugie dans sa boisson pour cacher sa peur. Il n'est pas naïf au point de croire que la présence de Jessica n'est pas anormale. Qu'elle soit fantôme, revenant ou autre chose, elle fait partie du monde surnaturel et Sam, à son plus grand dam chasse et tue les êtres surnaturels.

Le cadet a gardé l'existence de Jess caché depuis des années, redoutant avec force que Dean ou même Cass ne lui dise de la renvoyer. Il sait qu'ils auraient eu raison mais il n'est pas sûr – voire carrément certain – qu'il y arriverait. Il a déjà essayé, surtout quand Sam s'est mis à aimer d'autres femmes.

A chacune d'elle, il s'est dit qu'il la laisserait partir, ne voulant pas la voir tout en vivant avec une autre. Il avait l'impression de la tromper, même si elle était morte, et qu'importe le nombre de fois où Jess lui a dit que ça la rendait heureuse de le voir reprendre sa vie. Il avait l'impression de tromper Jess mais aussi de tromper ces femmes parce qu'au fond, Jessica est l'amour de sa vie et qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, qu'importe si elles sont toutes brunes et loin – très loin – de lui ressembler autant dans leur caractère que dans leur physique quand il fait l'amour, il pense toujours à Jess.

Malgré toutes ces occasions de la libérer, que ce soit pour Sarah, Madison, Ruby, Amélia rien n'a suffi pour la laisser partir. Un frisson le parcours quand Jessica pose une main rassurante sur son épaule. Malgré l'horreur que cela lui procure à chaque fois il sourit, se forçant à ne pas se tourner vers elle pour ne pas révéler sa présence même s'il est maintenant certain que Cass' la voit.

\- Cass ? Qu'est-ce qu't'as mec ? lâche Dean en le voyant fixer la chaise vide.

L'ange détourne le regard du fantôme et se tourne vers l'aîné des Winchester. Il lance un bref coup d'œil à Sam qui le fixe, ses lèvres contre sa cannette en fer, suspendu à ce qu'il s'apprête à dire.

\- Rien… Je pensais à quelque chose.

Les frères tiquent. Cass ne sait décemment pas mentir ou en tout cas pas à eux. Sam serre davantage sa cannette entre ses doigts, redoutant la réaction de Dean tandis que ce dernier fronce des sourcils d'un air interrogatif. Castiel envoie un regard d'excuse à Sam qui esquisse un rapide sourire contrit. Dean intercepte l'échange ayant voulu se tourner vers son cadet pour le questionner. Visiblement Sam et Castiel partage quelque chose qu'il ignore.

\- Vous êtes bizarre aujourd'hui, annonce-t-il d'un air presque grave.

Sam lui offre un sourire amusé par le ton de son aîné. Le regard complice qu'ils partagent, lui et Castiel, laisse Dean dubitatif mais étrangement il ne s'inquiète pas. S'il a toujours eu une relation particulière avec l'Ange, Sam n'a jamais pour autant été mis de côté. Castiel s'est tout autant lié d'amitié avec Sammy qu'avec lui et Dean croit comprendre qu'il ne s'agit peut-être pas de Eileen mais plutôt de quelque chose entre eux deux. Et si pendant un instant, il ne peut nier être un peu jaloux, le regard franc et sérieux que pose Castiel sur lui (il n'a d'ailleurs jamais posé un autre regard que celui-ci à chacun des frères) a la faculté incroyable et incompréhensible de le rassurer.

.*.

Après un temps, l'évènement s'oublie

Sam s'est remis à la lecture de son livre sur les exorcismes et exorcistes japonais. Castiel s'attarde à traduire les textes énochiens, source immense d'informations dont Sam attend toujours avec impatience de pouvoir lire. Dean, enfin, est penché sur les différents fusils et armes stockés dans le Bunker qu'il nettoie avec application.

Le moment est agréable, le silence seulement marqué par les feuilles qui se tournent, les stylos qui grattent sur le papier et le son particulier des armes qu'on démonte. Sam se sent bien. Sa famille est au complet, son frère, Castiel et Jess à ses côtés, sa mère est en vie et elle vient de lui envoyer un message disant qu'elle rentrerait dans quelques jours. Il aurait aimé que sa vie ne soit que ça, des moments de paix avec ses frères et Jess.

Au bout de quelques heures, Dean s'ennuyant fermement, et visiblement n'ayant pas l'intention de faire de la lecture, annonce qu'il va préparer un festin pour le soir et part en cuisine. Sam lui sourit et finit par rester seul avec Castiel qui reporte son attention sur Jessica sitôt Dean hors de vue.

Sam demeure hésitant face à l'intensité du regard de l'ange, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour se justifier.

\- Castiel, salue Jessica dans un sourire. « Je suis heureuse de te revoir. »

Sam fronce des sourcils, sidéré qu'elle ait déjà pu rencontrer l'Ange. Il est pourtant certain qu'il n'a jamais été présent quand Jessica lui apparaissait. Le chasseur l'interroge d'un regard qu'elle ignore promptement, préférant tendre une main à l'être céleste.

\- Jessica… réplique l'Ange à la manière dont il salue les frères Winchester en lui serrant la main.

Il y a beaucoup de douceur dans la réponse de Castiel. Comme si Jessica était une vieille connaissance et dont il revoyait enfin après une longue période. Sam a soudain l'impression qu'ils se sont déjà vus, déjà parlé et que l'un comme l'autre éprouve un réel bonheur à se revoir.

Il y a alors un silence étendu où ange et fantôme se sourient. L'instant est presque irréel. Il émane d'eux une sensation agréable, une sorte de chaleur réconfortante. Sam se sent bien, en paix et soulagé. Mais la plénitude qu'il ressent est interrompu par le retour soudain de Dean.

\- Les gars vous préférez quoi entre-… Jess !?

Castiel lâche la main de Jessica pour se tourner vers Dean qui papillonne des paupières, hébété et pas certain d'avoir vraiment vu ce qu'il a vu tandis que Sam sursaute, surpris.

\- Dean !… Fait Sam en se levant dans un bruit de chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que-… Sam ? Tu- !

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Sammy ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait cette connerie !

Les deux chasseurs ont pratiquement parlé en même temps.

Sam fait la moue à les entendre, entre lui qui proclame quelque chose auquel lui-même ne croit pas et Dean qui l'accuse sans lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Et alors qu'il s'apprête à donner une meilleure excuse que la première, il lève un regard de chiot battu qu'il n'a même pas conscience d'arborer sur Dean.

\- Je-

Il se tait quand il tombe alors sur le regard désapprobateur et colérique de son aîné. Sam se pince la lèvre, échange un bref regard avec Jess, zyeute vivement Castiel qui demeure sans expression. L'un comme l'autre ne semble pas déstabilisé par la présence de Dean. Ne sentant aucune complicité avec l'ange, Sam se sent acculé, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de tangible pour que son frère l'écoute.

Tout en Dean hurle la déception et Sam sait que dans l'état actuel de son frère, il ne l'écoutera pas, ne le croira pas. C'est peine perdu et Sam est bien trop blessé par le fait que Dean l'accuse automatiquement pour avoir envie de se défendre alors il prend la fuite. Il tourne des talons et va, dans un pas soutenu, se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Sans attendre, Jess se met à la poursuite de Sam qui est déjà au bout du couloir. Dean a un frisson à sentir un courant d'air glaciale lui lécher la peau lorsque l'esprit passe à côté de lui.

Il se détourne vers le couloir désert, se passe une main au visage tentant de calmer l'inquiétude qui a monté en lui à l'idée de ce que Sam ait pu faire pour la ramener sur terre, s'en voulant de n'avoir pu exprimer cette inquiétude qu'avec de la colère.

Il soupire, décide d'attendre un moment avant de courir après son frangin, ayant bien conscience d'avoir mal agi et se tourne vers Castiel qui demeure immobile avec l'espoir qu'il puisse lui dire ce qu'il se passe.

\- Cass' ? Tu m'expliques ? demande-t-il prestement mais sans élever la voix. « Pourquoi-… Elle-…

Sans parvenir à avoir de question plus cibler que ça, il s'interrompt, fige son regard émeraude dans celui de Castiel qui se contente de fermer les paupières en silence.

.*.

\- Sam !

Le Winchester fait la sourde oreille. Il entre dans sa chambre en claquant la porte qu'il ferme à clef et s'y adosse sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière.

« C'est inutile, Sam ! Lâche la blonde alors qu'elle se téléporte de l'autre côté de la porte.

Seul le rai de lumière sous la porte permet à Sam de percevoir la silhouette de Jessica qui ressort étrangement dans l'opacité de sa chambre. Mais c'est à peine si Sam le remarque tout occupé qu'il est à évite de la regarder.

Il n'a pas la force de lui parler. Il sait qu'il doit définitivement la renvoyer en haut, lui faire ses adieux et la laisser rejoindre le Paradis. C'est sa seule place, ce qui est le mieux pour elle

\- Il faut que tu partes maintenant, dit-il dans un murmure alors qu'elle s'approche de lui. « Ça fait trop longtemps que tu es sur Terre. »

\- Tu le sais autant que moi, c'est impossible, réplique-t-elle tout doucement.

Il secoue la tête sachant qu'au fond de son cœur il n'avait jamais réellement voulu qu'elle s'en aille quand bien même il tentait de lui donner le repos. Il a toujours été égoïste et a toujours espéré qu'elle reste, qu'elle demeure son ancrage et qu'elle le soutienne. Sam n'a jamais cessé d'avoir besoin d'elle. Il lui est souvent arrivé de se demander si ce n'est pas cet égoïsme qui oblige Jessica à rester un esprit errant.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le courage avant… Dean ne me laissera pas le choix de toute manière et il aura raison.

\- Dean ne peut pas comprendre. Il ne peut pas nous séparer.

Sam a un sourire crispé à l'entendre. Elle parle comme ces fantômes qui perdent leur lucidité, deviennent possessif au point d'être violent.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il s'était persuadé que Jess n'était qu'une présence et ne faisait aucun mal à personne si ce n'est peut-être à lui, mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Après tout, elle était morte violemment, elle avait tout pour être un esprit vengeur alors… Alors peut-être qu'il s'est bercé d'illusion toutes ces années ? Peut-être que Jessica a été la cause de beaucoup de morts ? Peut-être lui a-t-elle caché sa véritable nature ? Qu'elle a déjà perdu sa lucidité et qu'elle n'est plus qu'un fantôme dangereux ? Peut-être-

« Sam… Sam, regarde-moi ! lui intime-t-elle en amenant une main à sa joue coupant court à ses réflexions.

Doucement le Winchester s'exécute, lève des yeux humides que l'obscurité camoufle. Jessica est accroupie face à lui. Sa main est douloureusement froide sur sa joue au point que ça le brûle. Il prend une grande inspiration, refoulant comme il peut les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux. Pourquoi sont-elles si froides ? Pourquoi est-elle morte ? Pourquoi ça lui arrive à lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le destin s'acharne sur lui ?

Quand il expire doucement, un nuage de buée lui échappe. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive et Sam le réalise qu'à cet instant. Jusqu'à présent, aucun signe démontrant que Jessica est un fantôme ne lui était apparu. Pas de lumière qui clignote, pas de brusque courant d'air froid et c'est peut-être pour ça que Sam se berçait d'illusion toutes ces années. Jess ne présentait pas de signes avant-coureurs, il s'est laissé croire qu'elle était différente, qu'elle parviendrait à rester elle-même jusqu'au bout.

Bon sang, Sam ne sait pas comment il a pu être aussi idiot…

\- Je suis désolé, Jess. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi égoïste.

\- Mon amour tu te trompes, dans un sourire empli de tendresse. « Cesse de te penser responsable de tout. »

Pour toute réponse, Sam ferme les paupières. Ce froid est insupportable… Comment a-t-il pu se laisser duper ? Il ne sait pas ce qui la retient encore, Sam n'a plus rien qui lui ait appartenu et seule Jessica elle-même pourrait lui dire ce qui la pousse à le suivre partout, les apparitions n'étant pas uniquement limité au Bunker.

Il se demande pourquoi elle n'est pas au Paradis. Sam a tout fait pour la lui renvoyer mais elle ne semble pas prête à s'y rendre. De ce qu'il en a compris, il n'y a rien de physique qui la retient, rien à part le fait qu'elle ne veut pas le quitter. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, outre le fait qu'il ne savait que c'était possible de choisir.

Aujourd'hui il se demande surtout comment elle peut être encore saine d'esprit. Des années qu'elle est piégée sur terre, il y a longtemps déjà qu'elle aurait dû devenir pleine de rage. Bobby n'avait même pas tenu un an, alors Jess pour qui cela fait plus de 10 ans, c'est tout bonnement incroyable.

Ce qui surprend encore plus Sam, c'est qu'elle n'ait jamais tenté de le tuer. Jessica est la femme la plus douce et gentille qu'il n'ait jamais connu, Sam peut en quelque sorte imaginer comment il lui est possible de ne pas devenir violente mais face à lui ? Sam l'a tué. Elle aurait dû-

« Tu ne m'as pas tué ! admoneste-t-elle aussitôt.

Mais Sam n'y croira jamais. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que sans lui, elle n'aurait pas été tué. Pas ainsi. Et personne ne peut lui faire croire que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était _sa_ petite-amie qu'Azazel a ordonné de la tuer, le démon lui-même l'ayant dit.

\- Je vais trouver un moyen pour te donner le repos que tu mérites, s'entête-t-il à lui promettre. « Je ferais ce qu'il faut. »

\- Même si tu ne dois pas ? demande-t-elle, le visage soudain bien plus tiré, une expression proche de la colère, sentant sa main lui serrer douloureusement l'épaule.

\- Je le dois.

\- Tu ne pourras pas, Sam.

Le susnommé recule face à l'animosité qu'il aperçoit dans sa voix et la rudesse de cette affirmation. Sam la détaille avec de grands yeux à la fois surpris, triste et bouleversé. Il fallait bien qu'un jour Jess ne soit plus elle-même.

Elle est agitée et une aura sombre se répand autour d'eux. Il frisonne comme chaque fois où son instinct lui certifie un danger.

\- Sammy !

Sam se pince la lèvre. Jessica ne semble pas plus calme, elle pourrait à tout moment l'attaquer, le blesser voire même le tuer. Pourtant Sam se détourne du fantôme, s'il doit mourir de la main de Jessica pour cette imprudence qu'il en soit ainsi. Il n'y a pas meilleure façon pour lui de mourir, pas meilleur moyen de rendre justice, de lui offrir vengeance.

Il entend de nouveau Dean tambouriner et le héler de lui ouvrir sur le champ. Sam ne peut pas laisser son frère plus longtemps ainsi. Il se tourne vers sa petite-amie. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il veut lui dire, lui faire une promesse, des excuses, ou lui demander d'y réfléchir ? Qu'importe, elle est déjà partie.

Dans un soupir, Sam s'avance de la porte qu'il ne fait qu'entrouvrir, laissant à son frère voir son regard entre tristesse, colère et résolution.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire-

\- Vraiment ? coupe Dean.

\- Oui vraiment. Tu vas me dire que les âmes sont censées aller au Paradis et que je n'ai pas le droit de la retenir dans ce monde.

Dean fixe intensément son frère avant de poser une main contre le bois de la porte, s'approchant doucement de son cadet.

\- Laisse-moi entrer, plaide-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour qu'on discute Sammy, réplique-t-il légèrement plus sèchement, agacé.

\- J'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

\- Fais pas ton gamin ! Je t'ai demandé gentiment, ait le courage de m'ouvrir tant que je ne force pas le passage.

Sam reste statique un instant mais finit par se reculer et ouvrir plus grandement sa porte. Pour tout remerciement, Dean lui fait un léger mouvement de tête et vient s'installer sur le lit de son frère non sans allumer la lumière au passage.

Les draps sont impeccablement tirés lorsqu'il se laisse tomber sur le matelas. Sam se contente de tirer sa chaise de bureau et de s'installer devant son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Dean après un silence à rallonge.

\- Rien.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu vas me faire le coup du « rien » alors que j'ai clairement vu Jessica ? Jessica qui est sensée être morte depuis 12 ans ou est-ce qu'il faut que je te le rappelle ?

\- Je sais Dean, merci, réplique Sam d'un ton acerbe.

\- Alors tu vas nier ?

\- Oui.

\- Sam... Ecoute, je me doute que c'est compliqué de-

\- Non, tu ne sais pas, si froidement qu'il laisse Dean surpris.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne sais pas d'accord ! Jess est- La voir est la seule chose qui me fait garder courage. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à me battre dans la cave de l'Anglaise. C'est grâce à elle que je n'ai jamais cessé de me battre. Alors non tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de voir celle qu'on aime se faire cramer au-dessus de sa tête par sa faute ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir l'impression d'être un monstre à chaque fois que je l'aperçois, à chaque fois qu'elle trouve la force de me sourire, à chaque fois qu'elle tente de me réconforter. Putain je sais même pas pourquoi elle s'inflige ça ! Je-

Sam s'interrompt, sentant sa gorge se serrer, lui bloquant la respiration. Il prend une grande inspiration légèrement hachée, tâchant d'un même temps de retenir ses larmes de rage. Dean reste muet, attend que Sam retrouve un semblant de contrôle pour reprendre la parole. Sam est bouleversé comme rarement il se laisse submerger par ses émotions. Son frère est généralement très pragmatique et s'il connait la détresse, il n'en est pas moins pudique à le montrer, même à lui. Pour tout dire, les rare fois où Dean l'a vu à ce point dévasté, il restait deux minutes à la pendule avant qu'un Chien de l'Enfer ne vienne l'emmener en bas pour l'éternité.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis sûr que Jess est la première à te le répéter chaque jour.

Le regard que lui adresse Sam lui suffit à comprendre que c'est effectivement le cas. Il suffit à lui dire également que ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il les croit.

« Ecoute. Et cette fois ne me coupe pas, le moralise-t-il. Je me doute que c'est compliqué pour toi de la voir chaque jour et je suis certain que tu sais déjà ce qu'il faudrait faire.

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

Dean plisse les paupières d'un air réprobateur laissant à Sam le loisir de comprendre que son frère ne le croit pas bien que ce soit surtout parce qu'il lui a de nouveau coupé la parole et empêcher de dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

\- J'ai essayé Dean ! Quelque chose la retient ici. Mais j'ai cherché, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je pensais que c'était un bracelet de cuir qu'elle m'avait offert mais même après l'avoir brûlé, ça n'a rien changé.

\- Tu n'as rien d'autre qui pourrai expliquer sa présence ici ?

\- Non. Je-

Sam se tait brusquement en secouant la tête. Il se lève vivement et tourne le dos à son frère. Celui-ci attend ce qui lui paraît des heures qu'il reprenne sa phrase, incapable de laisser Sam seul avec ses pensées.

\- Quoi ? le presse-t-il plus vite qu'il ne pense le faire.

\- La seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle ce sont des photos...

Dean se pince la lèvre.

« Mais je ne peux pas ! Je refuse de les faire brûler surtout quand on est pas sûr de savoir si ça va marcher !

\- Ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Les deux frères se tournent ensemble vers la porte où Castiel se tient.

\- Donc tu sais vraiment ce qu'il se passe ? demande Dean après un court silence.

\- Oui.

Puis l'ange se tourne vers Sam qui détourne le regard. Redoute plus que tout ce qu'a à leur apprendre Castiel.

« Sam, tu n'y es pour rien si Jessica ne peut pas trouver le repos. Pas vraiment. »

\- Pas vraiment ? répète Sam la voix marquée par l'étonnement autant que par une grande amertume.

Sam s'est toujours sentit responsable de la mort de Jess autant qu'il est responsable de la mort de sa mère et d'un peu près tous ceux qu'il a connu et qui sont morts. Entendre dire qu'il n'est « pas vraiment » responsable de l'incapacité à Jess de trouver le repos ne le surprend pas le moins du monde. C'est comme entendre que la moitié des merdes qui leurs sont tombées dessus depuis une dizaine d'années est _pas vraiment_ de sa faute. Et soudain, le poids de sa culpabilité semble tripler et lui imposer un poids supplémentaire. Il est fatigué. Fatigué de devoir vivre avec sa conscience qui n'a de cesse de lui rappeler que toutes les femmes qu'il a aimées sont mortes par sa faute, par ses propres mains. Epuisé de devoir vivre avec ses terreurs nocturnes et ses souvenirs de la Cage. Ereinté de savoir que tout ce que Dean a subi depuis l'enfance, absolument tous les sacrifices qu'il a faits, est à cause et pour lui que Dean les a subis et faits. Et c'est trop. Beaucoup trop.

Dean a un froncement de sourcil à voir la mine soudainement fatiguée de son frère. Et dire qu'il y a moins de trois heures il l'avait trouvé particulièrement souriant… heureux… serein plutôt. Parce qu'à vrai dire, il y a très longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu le vrai sourire de son petit-frère. Celui franc et spontané, qui fait plaisir à voir et qui a toujours su réchauffer son cœur. Pas ce léger étirement de lèvres qu'il ne fait plus que pour le rassurer que parce qu'il n'en a vraiment l'envie. Ne parlons pas d'un fou rire comme Dean a toujours aimé à l'entendre. Là encore, ça remonte aux douze coups de minuit sonnant immanquablement l'heure de sa chute dans la fosse.

\- Cass', explique-toi, demande l'aîné sans quitter son frère du regard.

\- Jessica Moore a une place au Paradis qui l'attend mais malheureusement à sa mort elle n'a pas rejoint le Paradis comme il était prévu.

\- Quelque chose la retient ici, complète Dean laissant entendre que ce fait avait bien été compris.

\- Je ne vois pas quoi, j'ai brûlé les derniers objets qu'elle m'a offert et je n'ai jamais vu de fantômes s'accrocher à des photos.

Dean tique à l'entendre argumenter de toutes ses forces pour qu'on ne lui brûle pas les quelques photos de sa petite-amie qu'il a pu sauver au lendemain de l'incendie. Sa voix suppliante lui rappelle Sammy l'enfant qui le supplie pour ne pas repartir dans une autre ville alors qu'il vient tout juste de se faire un ami et qu'une sortie à l'école est prévu. Sammy l'enfant qui demande pourquoi ils n'ont pas de maison. Sammy l'enfant qui veut sa mère, qui pleure son absence.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Jessica n'est de toute manière pas un esprit comme les autres. »

\- Comment ça « pas un esprit comme les autres » ?

\- Castiel, intervient la voix mélodieuse de Jessica dans la chambre.

\- Jess ! souffle Sam, soulager de la revoir largement plus paisible que lorsqu'elle était partie.

Dean fronce des sourcils vers Castiel qui s'est tourné de côté regardant le vide. Il comprend bien que Jess est présente mais il est bien incapable de la voir ou de l'entendre.

\- Sam. Je te l'ai dit, c'est inutile.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas normal, est-ce que c'est une malédiction ou un sort qu'on t'a jeté ?! se questionne-t-il en marchant vers Castiel et sa petite-amie.

\- Non, rassure-toi, rien de tout ça, fait Castiel. « C'est quelque chose de nettement plus pure qui la retient sur Terre. »

\- Dîtes, intervient Dean. « Je ne veux pas faire chier le monde mais on peut m'expliquer pourquoi je peux pas la voir ou l'entendre alors que vous deux oui ?! »

\- Je suis un Ange du Seigneur, je vois tout, réplique Castiel. « Et Sam est particulier. »

\- Le sang de démon ? évoque Dean.

\- Entre autres oui. Mais ce n'est pas très important.

\- Si tu le dis. On peut m'expliquer pourquoi je l'ai vu il n'y a pas plus d'une demi-heure ?!

\- Parce que je la touchais, explique Castiel en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fantôme la faisant apparaître aux yeux de Dean.

\- Jessica, murmure-t-il comme salut à l'instant où ils échangent un regard.

\- Bonjour Dean, réplique-t-elle avec un sourire doux.

Un silence perdure. Jessica a reporté toute son attention vers son petit-ami, demandant silencieusement pardon au chasseur pour avoir été si agressive.

\- Tu as dit que Jess n'est pas un fantôme comme les autres, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? intervient Sam en questionnant l'ange.

\- C'est un esprit protecteur.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire que Jessica n'est pas rattachée à un objet comme tous les autres esprits ou fantômes mais à une personne, à toi, répond Castiel en figeant son regard trop bleu sur Sam.

\- Et concrètement… ? demande Dean voyant son frère incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder sa petite-amie à l'entente de cette révélation.

\- Concrètement, Jessica Moore demeurera un fantôme tant que Sam sera vivant. Parce que la seule chose qui l'empêche de venir au Paradis est son amour pour Sam et sa volonté à le protéger par tous les moyens.

Sam déglutit brusquement lançant un regard à la jeune femme qui le regarde comme elle l'a toujours fait avec une tendresse immense. Le Winchester ne peut s'empêcher de secouer la tête, la gorge serrée.

Dean y voit tant de douleur dans l'attitude de son frère. Sam est figé, les poings serrés retenant à grande peine les larmes qui menace de jaillir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire quelque chose pour le soulager mais Dean sait que quand il est question de Jess rien ne peut le soulager à part, peut-être Jess elle-même.

\- Son âme est lié à la tienne, reprend l'ange.

\- Mais- Quand je suis revenu de la Cage…

\- Tu n'avais plus ton âme, fait-elle en passant une main glacée sur sa joue.

\- Et- Il déglutit violemment. « Dans la Cage… ? »

Cette fois la blonde ne répond pas, elle ancre son regard dans celui vacillant de Sam qui comprend. Il comprend combien la réalité est bien pire que ce qu'il ne croyait. Il comprend que ses crimes sont bien plus nombreux, bien plus inexcusable que ce qu'il ne pensait jusqu'à présent.

C'est tout ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'illusion qui devient réalité. Lucifer avait longtemps trouvé drôle de torturer Jessica pour le torturer. Mais même à l'époque Sam avait toujours pensé que ce n'était pas _sa_ Jessica, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être dans cette Cage avec lui. Mais c'était elle… Et Sam avait laissé Lucifer faire, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas réagir pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mirage, pensant que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour résister à ce monstre, pensant que ça ne torturait que lui.

La violence de la réalité lui donne immédiatement la nausée. Son souffle se bloque douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Qu'avait-il fait ?

\- Rien Sam. Tu n'as rien fait, intervient Jessica qui tente de s'approcher davantage.

Mais Sam recule brusquement, refusant de sentir de nouveau le contact glacial de ses doigts sur sa peau. Oui il n'a rien fait… Il avait détourné le regard, avait laissé Lucifer la blesser pendant des années entières. Il n'a pas essayé de la sauver, il n'a pas essayé de la faire sortir de cette prison de sang et de feu. Il a fermé les yeux sur ce qu'elle vivait. Il ne peut pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Il ne peut pas poursuivre sa misérable existence en ayant les mains autant souiller par son sang. Il ne peut pas continuer en sachant ça.

« Mon âme est lié à la tienne, reprend-t-elle, il était normal que je vienne avec toi. Je devais te protéger tu comprends ?

Oh oui Sam comprend. Il comprend qu'il est pire qu'un monstre, il comprend tout. La nausée est là, bloqué au milieu de sa gorge. Jessica sourit, c'est loin du sourire qui lui fait du bien, loin de ce sourire ravissant tout en fossette dont il est tombé amoureux la première fois et même à chaque fois qu'il le voit. Ce sourire-là est empli de tendresse protectrice, d'une certaine amertume, tristesse et inquiétude. C'est un étirement des lèvres sincères mais loin, très loin des fossettes qui font ressortir ses jolies pommettes. Comment le peut-elle ? Comment peut-elle encore avoir l'envie de le rassurer, de le protéger ? Comment peut-elle s'infliger cette vision quand lui n'arrive plus à se regarder dans une glace sans se mépriser, sans se haïr, sans se dégoûter, sans se traiter de tous les noms : de lâche, de pitoyable, de minable, d'égoïste, de faible.

Son cœur s'emballe, ses pensées s'enchaînent à une vitesse hallucinante, juxtaposant des mots qui font mal, une liste interminable de tous les crimes qu'il a pu commettre, tout ce qu'il a pu faire subir à Jess pour lui, tout ce qu'elle a enduré par sa faute, tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié et tout ça pour la loque, la merde qu'il a toujours été.

Il se sent défaillir, ses mains tremblent frénétiquement de rage, de chagrin. Il a envie d'hurler, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, jusqu'à en abîmer ses cordes vocales. Comme il espère que ça serait suffisant pour l'empêcher de penser, pour l'empêcher de raisonner et de compter. Compter les morts, les erreurs, les crimes, les années. Comme il voudrait que ça résolve tout, qu'il y ait une solution tout simplement. Il ne peut pas. Il-… Plus possible. Il faut que ça cesse. Tout arrêter. Putain qu'il voudrait que tout ça s'arrête. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour n'être jamais parti à Stanford, il se damnerait aux pires démons pour n'avoir jamais eu la plus petite des respirations. Comme les choses auraient été différentes s'il n'avait pas existé.

\- Sammy…

Dean se lève, pose une main qu'il espère réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère. Sam se crispe sous ce contact chaud. Dean fait ce geste qu'il a toujours eu pour son frère quand il fallait le soutenir, il presse son pouce sur ses clavicules dans un mouvement circulaire soulageant d'un même temps la tension musculaire, geste qui fait du bien parce qu'il fait mal et dont Sam a toujours apprécié recevoir. Cette tendresse douloureuse et qu'il ne veut pas recevoir lui arrache un grognement sourd.

« Sammy, le rappelle Dean doucement.

L'inquiétude est si intense dans cet appel qu'il force d'une certaine manière Sam à se détourner de Jess dont il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard. Une vision douloureuse dont il était bien incapable de se soustraire. Il se mord la lèvre avec force, jusqu'au sang, la douleur est la seule chose qui parvient à l'éveiller de sa léthargie.

Dean tente de ramener Sam vers lui, il aimerait le prendre dans ses bras mais Sam se détache vivement de sa poigne avant qu'il ne puisse l'inciter à venir s'approcher. Il recule, un regard humide sonde vivement son aîné dont le visage est tiré par l'inquiétude et la tristesse.

Il n'a pas le temps de l'appeler une troisième fois, Sam l'interrompt dans un claquement de langue et le dépassant pour sortir de sa chambre dans un coup de vent, le bousculant brusquement. Dean ne se détourne pas pour suivre son cadet du regard, choqué par ce qu'il a lu sur son visage, empli d'une détresse à l'idée d'être incapable de le soutenir, terrifié à l'idée de comprendre que Sam ne peut plus être sauvé, que cette nouvelle a fini par le briser. L'amour et les sacrifices de Jess pour lui a brisé Sam d'une manière dont personne ni rien d'autre n'a pu le faire et dont rien ni personne n'aurait pu le faire.

Son regard est vissé sur Jessica, un chaos de sentiments au cœur. A la fois heureux de savoir qu'elle avait été un soutient pendant longtemps et hors de lui qu'elle lui impose une souffrance que personne n'avait encore pu lui infliger. Et malgré la main de Castiel permettant à Dean de la voir, elle disparait brusquement, laissant une amertume enragée emplir l'air de la chambre.

Dean a le regard qui se fige sur Castiel qui comme toujours arbore un visage impassible neutre ; mais comme il le connait sur le bout des doigts, Dean sait qu'en réalité l'ange se sent coupable. Dean lui en veut de tout son être mais en même temps, le regard humide qu'il lui adresse est une demande muette de venir les aider.

Que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide.

**FIN **

**(?)**

* * *

Bon je m'arrête ici…

Je sais que ce n'est pas très joyeux comme fin mais à vrai dire j'ai assez de mal à m'imaginer comment faire faire remonter la pente à notre pauvre Sammy après ça XD. Il y a encore quelques passages bancales et maladroits mais sachez que parfois j'ai besoin de publier mes écrits, d'être le lecteur, pour y déceler des erreurs ou trouver comment améliorer le texte. Bref, ne soyez pas étonné que ce OS comme tous les autres trouvent des modifications au fil des jours.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et vos impressions.

Voilà, passez une bonne fin de semaine et à très bientôt j'espère.

~Kohem


End file.
